Cerfews (and what happens when you miss them)
by rex1011amit
Summary: There are a few iron clad rules in class 1-A. One of them involves the bed time of one very young girl. Kaminari forgets this, the outcome is obvious. Cross-posted on AO3, first in a series of cute Eri one shots.


There are a few very simple, unspoken, cast iron rules in the class 1-A dorms regarding the care of their youngest guest, Eri.

Never use too much bleach when cleaning, never sneak up on her when it's dark, announce your presence and ask for premission before picking her up or hugging her, always make a little extra food in case she wants a snack later, and so on.

Above all these is that her "curfew", such as it is, is 9 PM, and not one minute later. All these rules were silently enforced by all the students, but no one did so more thoroughly and devotedly then Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya.

(This has earned them the titles of "Mom and Dad", both from the class and especially from Eri herself, who called them "Mama and Papa", the fact that they did not deny them only added fuel to the fire.)

Everyone knew that to break one of the silent, sacred rules of Class 1-A would be to incure the supreme wrath of "Mom and Dad", even the normally volatile Bakugou had second, and third and fourth, thoughts before even attempting to risk such danger. (Ochako of course scared him far more then Izuku, but he would die before admiting that.)

As such, it posed as no surprise that when Kaminari looked at his watch during an outing with Eri, along with Sero, Mina, and Sato, and saw that the time read 21:15, all he could do was mutter a quiet and terrified, "Oh no…"

He was quick to inform the rest of the group of this, horror etching itself onto their faces as they quickly abandoned whatever they were doing to make haste back towards the dorm building.

Mina picks up Eri, after asking premission of course, while assuring her that, no, she wasn't in trouble and Mama and Papa arne't going to be mad at her.

"What about you guys aunt Mina? You look kind nervous…"

"Let me get back to you on that…."

They rush back as quick as they can, Sato eating some suger for a boost while carrying the rest of the group in a fit of desperation, but still they ended up taking another ten minutes to arrive.

"You guys go to your rooms," Kaminari hissed under his breath while taking Eri from Mina, "I'll just sneak Eri-chan right quick to her room, and they'll never know!"

"Uncle Denki why are you so pale?"

"Because your parents are NUTS", Is what he wants to say, but instead he just pats her head and smiles, "Don't you worry about me," He smiles nervously as he goes in the elevator and presses the button for her floor, tapping his feet as he looks at the floor number slowly, too slowly, raise, "You just focus on going to bed and having sweet dreams Eri-chan," The door opens and he turns for her room a bit more hurridly then he probably should, "Last thing we want is for your folks to…worry."

And there, right in front of him, standing right outside Eri's room, are Izuku and Ochako, both with their arms crossed and looking at Kaminari with a glare that he swears goes right through him, exits out the back of his head, and pierces the wall behind him.

"…Oh no…"

"Mama! Papa!" Eri jumps down from Kaminari's suddenly limp arms, and runs towards the two, their eyes losing the buring edge they had when glaring at Denki as they turn to look at her, gaze soft and kind. She stops just short of bumping into Izuku's legs, the boy bending his legs to get level with her as she looks down at her feet, "Sorry for being out so late…" She looks at him and Ochako with sad eyes, "Please don't be mad…"

Izuku smiles and hugs her, picking her up and spinning until she giggles and laughs, "It's okay Eri-chan, we arne't mad," A half second glare in Kaminari's direction sent the unspoken 'at you', "We were just really worried."

Eri hugged Izuku a but tighter, "Sorry…it was just really fun at the arcade and we didn't notice the time and-"

"Tell you what," Ochako interuppted her with a smile, "How's about I buy you a watch! That way you won't lose track of time."

Eri is quiet for a second before asking, "Can it be pink?"

Ochako laughs and pats her head, "Sure."

"Yay!"

"But first," Izuku started, "It's time for bed." He opened the door to her room, laughing as she whined a bit ("Do I have to?"), and slowly closed the door behind him. Leaving a paralyzed Kaminari with Ochako, who was now glaring at him again, even more friecely then before now that Eri was out of sight.

"Why is Eri half an hour late for her curfew?"

"…I can explain?"

Before he could, Izuku quietly exited Eri's room, calmly closing the door before joining Ochako again with his own glare.

"Why did you let Eri play a zombie game at the arcade?" He asked evenly, causing Ochako's eyes to widen a little before her glare grew tenfold, "You remember she's eight, don't you Kaminari-san?"

Kaminari swallowed thickly, "….I…can…explain a little?" He nervously looked between the two of them for a minute, before sighing in surrender, "Oh crap…"

**"Language."**

Kaminari calls in sick for the next few days, the rest of his group knowing very well they dodged a house sized bullet.

(He doesn't have a scratch on him when he comes back, but for a little while he shivers whenever he look at Ochako or Izuku, and the rest of the class remembers once more the consequnces of breaking the silent rules of Mama Ochako and Papa Izuku.)


End file.
